1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication systems generally and specifically, to methods and apparatus for providing protocol options for a broadcast transmission in a wireless communication system.
2. Background
There is an increasing demand for packetized data services over wireless communication systems. As traditional wireless communication systems are designed for voice communications, the extension to support data services introduces many challenges. Specifically, provision of uni-directional services, such as broadcast service where video and audio information is streamed to a subscriber, has a unique set of requirements and goals. Such services may have large bandwidth requirements, wherein system designers seek to minimize transmission of overhead information. Additionally, the subscriber requires specific information to access the broadcast transmissions, such as processing parameters and protocols. A problem exists in transmitting the broadcast-specific information while optimizing use of available bandwidth.
There is a need, therefore, for an efficient and accurate method of transmitting data in a wireless communication system. Further, there is a need for an efficient and accurate method of providing service-specific information to a user.